


I swear I'm not crazy

by tommohoran223



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hallucinations, Niall-centric, OT4 Friendship, Sick Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommohoran223/pseuds/tommohoran223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only emotion he felt was guilt. He was guilty for making them waste precious time on him, he was guilty for causing so many problems, and suddenly, he didn’t want to be here anymore. Niall was taking up space, so much fucking space. Aiden was right, he was always right."</p>
<p> <br/>Or an AU where Louis is always ill, Harry's never around, Liam's stressed out, and Niall begins to hallucinate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear I'm not crazy

Niall looked up from his spot on the couch when he heard the door open and shut. Liam crossed the living room to the kitchen with what Niall presumed to be groceries. Liam gave Niall a tired smile as he passed the blond boy, Niall forcing himself to return it.

 

“Everything okay?” Liam asked when he returned from the small kitchen, and Niall knew he was asking about Louis. Niall nodded; Louis had slept the whole time Liam was gone.

 

“Good,” Liam said. “I’m going to go check on Louis. Want to come with?”

 

Niall shrugged, but stood up nonetheless. He followed Liam into the room Liam shared with Louis. Louis was sound asleep. Liam put the back of his hand on the older boys forehead, checking for a temperature.

“His fever’s gone down a little, so that’s good,” Liam whispered. After Niall refused to speak once again, Liam asked, “Are you okay?”

 

Niall nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Just tired.”

 

“Do you think you’re getting sick?”

 

“No.” Niall lied. He felt guilty at once. Niall hated lying to Liam, but the last thing Liam needed was someone else to worry about. Besides, it wasn’t a real illness, it was just Niall not being able to take a few harsh words. Unfortunately, Liam knew the signs of illnesses pretty well thanks to Louis.

 

Louis had started out saying he was tired as well. Then he started skipping breakfast. Then lunch. Then dinner. Anything he did eat would be thrown right back up. Lou started developing fevers, and by that time Liam knew Louis needed to see a doctor. The doctor said that Louis had a very weak immune system, which basically meant that Louis got sick all the time. They couldn’t afford the medicine he needed, even with Harry, Liam and Niall’s small salaries combined.

 

Liam sighed, knowing Niall would tell him if he started feeling bad. He led the blond out of Louis’ room.

 

“I’m going to make Louis soup for dinner, and I’m guessing Harry won’t be home tonight. Do you want anything?” Liam asked as he started reaching for the ingredients he needed.

 

“Um, no, I ate earlier, so I’m good,” Niall declined, exiting the kitchen. Liam narrowed his eyes, knowing fully well Niall had not eaten. He knew this because there had been absolutely nothing to eat in the pantry.

 

“Niall James, get your ass back in here! Don’t you dare lie to me. Now sit down, I’m making us grilled cheeses,” Liam called. Niall sighed, but followed Liam’s orders.

 

Liam warmed up Louis’ soup first, setting it on a tray with crackers and a water.

 

“I’m going to bring Lou out into the living room so he can eat with us,” Liam told Niall. He handed Niall two plates which each had a grilled cheese on it. “Go set these on the coffee table, will you?” Niall obeyed, turning on the television to a funny reality TV show.

 

A couple minutes later, Liam came back out, carrying a pale, sleepy Louis in his arms. Liam propped the older boy up against a couple of pillows and handed him his soup. Liam then picked up his grilled cheese and took a bite out of it, but keeping a close eye on Louis.

 

Niall poked his grilled cheese, waiting for that dreaded voice to scream into his ear. He looked around the room, and when he saw nobody, he raised it to his mouth.

 

“You sure you wanna eat that?” Niall froze. He looked up to see a familiar boy with brown hair and green eyes staring at him, his lips curled up into a smirk. However, the smirk quickly disappeared when Niall slowly nodded his head yes, turning into one of disgust.

 

“You’ve always been so selfish, you know that?” The boy, Aiden, accused. He pointed over to Louis, who was still staring at the telly. “Louis is as skinny as a stick, and you’d rather him starve?”

 

“He can’t eat this,” Niall muttered under his breath. Didn’t matter though, Aiden still heard him.

 

“But that grilled cheese could’ve been used to make something he _can_ eat!” Aiden reminded him.

 

Suddenly, Niall felt sick to his stomach, and the hunger he had felt a minute ago disappeared. Aiden was right; he was being plain selfish. He glanced at Louis. Louis was _so_ skinny, _so_ pale.  Not Niall. Louis had bags under his eyes and at times could hardly sit up on his own. Niall was healthy. So for the third time in three days, Niall pushed his plate over towards Liam.

 

“Here, you can have mine. I’m not hungry,” Niall mumbled.

 

Liam and Louis watched in surprise as Niall stumbled out of the room, almost as if he trying to get away from them as quick as possible. Liam sighed, concerned for the blond. They had never had a lot of food, as they all came from very poor families, but they had enough to stay alive. Niall was losing weight fast, becoming smaller than he already was.

 

Liam went into the kitchen and put the plate in the fridge. He would get Niall to eat it later when Louis was back in bed.

 

\------------------------------

 

The house they lived in wasn’t very big. In fact, it was quite small. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Louis and Liam had the master bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. The room was small, but could fit two twin beds with a small table in between.

 

Niall and Harry shared the smaller bedroom, two twin beds with no table at all. However, Harry was almost always gone, either at work, hanging out with his friend Nick, or going to bars and getting laid, so Niall practically had the room to himself. Every night, he would stare at the empty bed, not because he missed Harry (even though he did), but because Aiden would sit on it, not making a sound unless he was criticizing Niall.

 

At around three a.m., Aiden grinned evilly, saying, “Follow me, Horan.” Niall obeyed, and followed him down the hall, stopping at Louis and Liam’s bedroom door. Niall just stared at the door for a moment.

 

“Well? I haven’t got all night, open it.” Aiden commanded, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Niall opened the door slowly, freezing when it started to creak. He continued after a moment, entering the dark room. Aiden didn’t lose his grin as he approached Liam, who was deep in sleep.

 

“Look at him, Niall. So peaceful. So much better than when he’s awake, don’t you think?” Aiden reached down, stroking Liam’s cheek. Liam stirred, but didn’t wake up. Niall growled.

 

“Don’t touch him.” Niall snarled as quietly as he could. The last thing he wanted was to wake Louis, who desperately needed rest, or Liam, who would think he’s crazy.

 

Aiden glared at him. “I’ll do whatever the fuck I want, boy.”

 

Next, Aiden went to stand next to Louis. He mock cooed, stroking Louis’ hair. Niall clenched his fists, angered. This only made Aiden smile wider.

 

“Poor boy,” Aiden sighed. “I don’t know how you could deprive this sick, sick boy of the things he needs.”

 

“I don’t,” Niall hissed.

 

“Oh, but you do. You take his food and Liam’s attention. If you were dead, Liam could use the money from your food and clothes to buy Louis medicine. But _nooo,_ you have to be a selfish bastard.”

 

Niall was shaking. Everything Aiden had just said was true. The only thing he did was take up space. It was all his fault Louis was still sick.

Aiden sighed again. “But you know, since you’re so insistent on stealing from him, I always could… finish him off.” A knife formed in Aiden’s eyes, and his eyes went black. He raised the knife above Louis’ sleeping form, ready to strike.

 

“NO!” Niall screamed, lunging at the laughing green eyed boy. Just as he reached Aiden, Aiden vanished, leaving Niall’s body to slam into the floor, his head making a large ‘bang’ sound when it connected with the table next to Louis’ bed. He quickly sat up, still blinded by red from the pain in his head.

 

“Niall? Niall!” When Niall opened his eyes, he was greeted with Liam kneeling in front of him, the lamp on the table brightening up the room. Louis was sat up in bed, looking at him in confusion. Well, they both were.

 

Niall searched the room, looking for Aiden. When he saw no trace of the demon boy, he relaxed, closing his eyes.

 

“Niall, what the _heck_ are you doing?” Liam questioned him. “Did you hit your head? Do you need ice?”

 

Niall wanted so desperately to tell Liam everything, but he knew that if he did, Liam would kick him out for being crazy. However, what Aiden had done scared him so fucking much. Niall looked at Louis, who was pale and sickly, but still alive. Tears pricked his eyes, knowing if he had been one second late his friend could be dead. Niall looked back down at his lap.

 

“Niall? Niall, answer me. Are you alright? Niall, look at me!” Liam pleaded, but Niall couldn’t. He was afraid if he opened his mouth, he would either spill everything, or become a crying, blubbering mess. Or both.

 

“Niall! Shit. Louis, should I take him to the Emergency Room? What do I do?” Liam cried.

 

“Niall.” Louis said, his voice weak but stern. “Look at Liam.”

 

Niall shook his head. He didn’t want to look up, in fear of Aiden coming back. He could almost hear his voice. _Wow Niall, way to make things difficult, you worthless piece of shit._

 

“Niall. Look at me.” Louis tried again. “Or else Liam will have to take you to the hospital, and I know how much you hate hospitals.”

 

Niall took a deep breath and raised his head to meet Liam’s eyes. Liam lightly touched the spot Niall had hit his head, making Niall flinch. The wound was bleeding.

 

“You stay here, I’m going to go get a bandaid and an ice pack,” Liam ordered gently. Niall felt guilty. _Niall_ had run into _their_ room in the middle of the night and got himself hurt, waking the others up in the process.

 

“I’m sorry,” Niall whispered. “For everything.”

 

Tears spilled out of his eyes, and soon he was full on sobbing at three a.m. on Liam and Louis’ floor. Niall felt arms wrap around him, rocking him gently, whispering sweet things in his ear that Niall knew weren’t true. Liam.

 

“You’re okay… you’re alright, I’ve got you…” Liam whispered.

 

Niall’s crying died down, leaving him shivering in Liam’s arms. Aiden was right, he _was_ weak, and had no excuse for it, unlike Louis, who was actually sick.

 

Liam lifted Niall off the floor, carrying him out onto the couch, gently setting him down. Niall whimpered when Liam left his line of sight. None of the boys were safe with him around. Aiden could easily come around and stab Liam in the kitchen. When that image popped into Niall’s mind, he called for Liam, frantically searching for Aiden.

 

“Liam! Liam, get out of there!” Niall cried out. Liam came rushing out of the kitchen with an ice pack and first aid kit in both hands.

 

“What? What is it?” Liam asked him, worried. Niall sighed in relief when he saw Liam unharmed.

 

A wave of exhaustion fell over him, and he lowered his head, struggling to keep his eyes open. Liam kneeled in front of him, cleaning the cut with alcohol. Then he put a bandaid on it and pressed the ice pack to Niall’s throbbing head. Niall leaned into the ice pack, sighing in pleasure.

 

“Is he alright?” Niall could hear Louis from the doorway.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Liam answered. He then took the ice pack away from Niall’s head, making his eyes snap open once again. Liam placed his hands on Niall’s knees.

 

“Niall, how did this happen?” Liam asked. “Why were you in our room at three o’clock in the morning?”

 

All Niall wanted to say was _Aiden did it! He was gonna stab Louis!_ But Liam would think he’s insane. Which maybe he was. So instead, Niall just shrugged.

 

“I dunno,” Was all Niall said before he sealed his mouth shut. Seeing as Niall refused to answer the question, Liam sighed. He stood up and picked Niall up again, this time realizing how fucking _light_ he was. Not Louis light, but the blond was rapidly getting there.

 

“Louis, go back to bed,” Liam ordered Louis. Louis nodded, but went back to grab the ice pack before following Liam into their shared bedroom. Liam set Niall down onto Liam’s bed, the boy out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Louis gave Liam the ice pack before climbing into his own bed.

 

“Hey, Li, I think my fever’s gone,” Louis told the younger boy. “At least, for now.”

 

“You need anything?” Liam asked.

 

“No Liam. Go to sleep,” Louis ordered, shutting his eyes.

 

Liam watched Niall sleep for a few minutes.

 

“Oh Niall, what’s wrong with you?”

 

\------------------------------

 

Harry was back, so now Liam and Harry were arguing in the kitchen while Niall sat with Louis on the couch.

 

“You’re never home anymore! It’s like we're not even best mates anymore!” Liam shouted.

 

“I just need a break, okay! Fuck off, Payne!” Harry yelled back.

 

Aiden sat on a chair, and all Niall could do was watch him. “It’s _your_ fault they’re fighting, you know that right?”

 

Niall nodded.

 

“Good.” Aiden looked pleased.

 

“Nialler, what’re you looking at?” Louis asked him, putting his arm around Niall’s shoulder.

 

“Nothing,” Niall whispered, his eyes not leaving Aiden.

 

Louis waved his hand in front of Niall’s eyes. “Niall. What’re you thinkin’ about?”

 

Niall just shrugged, not wanting to give Aiden a reason to taunt him.

 

“Hey, Ni, look at me,” Louis frowned. No response.

 

“Maybe if you were around more often, you could learn to deal with this!” Liam screamed. “Instead you go get drunk and/or high and fuck every girl with a pulse!”

 

“Well maybe I don’t wanna be around anymore!”

 

“Worthless,” Aiden smirked. “They wouldn’t be fighting if it weren’t for you!”

 

Niall watched as Aiden continued to put him in his place. He couldn’t look away.

 

“Niall, you’re scaring me!” Louis pleaded. Niall doesn’t move. “Liam! Harry!”

 

The kitchen went silent. Liam raced out, Harry right behind him.

 

“H-He won’t look at me. He won’t move, he won’t talk… I… “ Louis waved his hand in front of Niall’s face once more.

 

Liam frowned, kneeling in front of the blond. “Niall. Look at me.”

 

No matter how much Louis and Liam begged, Niall remained in his trance.

 

“Freak, why won’t you look at them?” Aiden laughed. “You’re-”

 

Suddenly, Niall found himself drenched in water. He tore his eyes away from Aiden, who disappeared second’s later. Niall looked around and saw Liam grabbing his shoulders, Louis holding his hand and rubbing it with his thumb, and Harry who was standing beside him with an empty bowl in his hands.

 

“Sorry mate, but you weren't listening to us,” Harry apologized, scratching the back of his head.

 

Niall shook his head, looking around to see if Aiden was around. He wasn’t.

 

Liam felt his forehead, checking for a fever. “Ni, are you feeling alright?”

 

“Yeah yeah… Was just thinkin…” Niall lied.

 

“Bullshit, Niall.” Louis snapped. “That was way more than just _thinking._ You were unresponsive.”

 

“Didn’t mean too,” Niall defended himself, all of a sudden very tired. The lack of food and sleep was getting to him. He would eat and sleep if he could, but Aiden just _wouldn’t let him._

 

“Niall, we know you didn’t mean too, but we need to know what happened so we can help you.” Liam said gently.

 

“No!” Niall screamed. The only emotion he felt was guilt. He was guilty for making them waste precious time on him, he was guilty for causing so many problems, and suddenly, he didn’t want to be here anymore. Niall was taking up space, so much f _ucking space_ . Aiden was right, _he was always right_ . Niall pushed Liam off of him, _trying to just stop taking up so much space._ He was a worthless peice of _shit_ and he _knew it_. Now Niall wanted to be gone. He wanted to get rid of Aiden. He let go of Louis’ hand, racing to the front door.

 

“Niall!” Liam shouted, and suddenly Niall felt arms wrap around his waist, stopping him from moving. Niall thrashed around but he didn’t have enough strength. He fought and fought and fought until a pain erupted in his skull and everything went black.

 

Niall was laying on something very soft. He heard hushed voices, and a hand was stroking his hair. He groaned, a pain in his head coming back to him at full force.

 

“Niall? Mate, can you hear me?” Liam’s voice was loud, so loud.

 

“Niall, open your eyes,” Niall heard Louis encourage.

 

Niall opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus. He was laying on his bed, with Louis sitting next to him, resting against the headboard and running his hand through Niall’s hair. Liam was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him. They were all watching him.

 

“Hey,” Louis greeted him with a smile.

 

“W-What happened?” Niall asked, covering his eyes with his arm.

 

“You went crazy mate, tried to leave the house but Liam stopped you. We tried to get you to calm down, but you hit your head on the wall and passed out,” Harry explained, sitting in a chair next to his bed, and everything came back to Niall. He wanted to end it all. He wanted to get rid of the fucking demon that was literally killing him with words.

 

“Niall… how long has it been since you’ve eaten something?” Liam worried. “You… You’re too light. Too skinny. I know it’s hard for you, but you need to eat.”

 

Niall turned away from everyone, ignoring the pain in his head.

 

“Niall, did you hear what Liam said?” Louis said as if he was talking to a five year old. Niall nodded.

 

Louis sighed, looking hopelessly at Liam. Niall felt someone kiss his hair, and soon he was alone. Alone with _him._

 

\------------------------------

 

A couple days later, Louis got sick again. Very sick. His fever was dangerously high, and he was constantly delarius. The worst part was, Niall knew it was his fault. Everything was.

 

“Niall, can you take this bottle of water to Lou?” Liam asked. Niall nodded, as Liam looked so tired. The boy was going to get sick himself if he didn’t get more sleep.

 

Niall entered the room where a sleeping Louis was. Aiden followed him.

 

Aiden laughed at the sight of Louis. “I can’t believe you caused this, you screw-up.”

 

“Shut up,” Niall growled. “You don’t need to repeat everything; I get it, okay?”

 

“I can do whatever I want. Your friends already think you’re insane. I see how they look at you. They’re about to get rid of you.”

 

Niall whipped around to glare at Aiden. “Do you think I don’t already know that? Fuck, even I know I’m insane. You won’t leave me the fuck alone, and now because of you I’m losing my sanity _and_ my friends!”

 

“Niall, you never had friends in the first place. They just felt sorry for you, you pathetic fucker,” Aiden laughed again.

 

“Ni, who’re you talkin’ too?” Louis’ asked weakly. Louis looked around the room, seeing no one but Niall.

 

“Nobody, go back to sleep,” Niall ordered, turning to leave.

 

“You sure?” Louis raised his eyebrows.

 

“Of course I’m bloody sure, I would know if I was talking to somebody,” Niall snapped. Upon seeing Louis’ hurt expression, Niall pulled at his hair.

 

“Shit- fuck- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, um,” Niall tried to gather his words while Aiden laughed and laughed and _laughed_ louder and louder and _louder_.

 

“Niall, it’s fine,” Louis assured him weakly.

 

“No it’s not- I shouldn’t have- WILL YOU STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME?” Niall screamed, sinking to his knees and covering his ears. Liam burst into the room, wondering what all the commotion was about, and Aiden would not stop _laughing_.

 

“STOP STOP _STOP_ !” Niall screamed again, wanting nothing more for Aiden to _stop fucking laughing._ Niall was sobbing by now, trying to block out the laughter. He was sick of the insults, he was sick of starving himself, he was so goddamned tired, and he was sick of the laughter.

 

Liam was doing everything he could to calm Niall down. He tried to hug the boy but Niall merely scooted away. Louis had pushed himself into a sitting position, watching with wide eyes. Niall wouldn’t stop screaming. Eventually, Niall quieted down, passing out in Liam’s arms.

 

Everyone was silent. Nobody moved a muscle, and everyone was trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

 

Niall came to a couple minutes later, and was relieved that both the laughter and Aiden was gone. Niall moaned, covering his eyes.

 

“Niall? Niall, maybe we should see a doctor,” Liam whispered. Niall just shook his head and stood up, still holding his aching head. He raced back to his room, locking the door, and sat down on his bed, rocking back and forth. Aiden was gone for now, so he had some peace and quiet. Liam and Harry both tried to get him to open the door, but he couldn’t face them. No matter what they said, they would kick him out for being insane.

A couple days later, Liam knocked on Niall's door again. “Niall, Harry and I are going to the grocery store. Can you keep an eye on Lou?” Liam was hesitant to leave the two of them alone, but they needed food. So Harry and Liam left, leaving Niall to his own thoughts.

 

Niall wanted to tell somebody. He knew he would be losing valuable friendships, but he couldn’t live like this any longer. Niall got off of his bed, stumbling to his door and down the hallway to where Louis was. He was shaking so hard. He was scared, scared of what was going to happen to him.

 

Niall pushed Louis’ door open and found the boy sitting up on his phone, obviously feeling better. “Louis?” Niall whimpered, and Niall cursed himself for how weak his voice sounded.

 

Louis looked up from his phone, locking it and giving Niall his full attention. “Yes? Niall, you’re shaking; are you alright?”

 

_Are you alright?_ Niall had heard that question so many times, and honestly, he didn’t know.

 

No. Niall was not alright.

 

Niall shook his head, not moving from his spot. Louis frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. He patted the spot next to him. “Sit.”

 

Niall welcomed the invitation, quickly climbing onto the bed and curling up into Louis, burying his face in the older boys shoulder.

 

“It’s all my fault,” Niall whispered.

 

“What’s your fault?” Louis asked, confused.

 

“It’s my fault you’re still sick,” Niall let out a dry sob. “I take up too much attention, too much space. I eat too much and I sleep too much.”

 

Louis gasped. “Niall! You actually think me being sick is your fault?!”

 

Niall nodded.

 

“Niall, none of what you just said is true, you hear? My illness is all because of my shitty immune system,” Louis scolded. “And you definitely don’t take up too much attention or space!”

 

“He said I do,” Niall whispered.

 

“Who does? Who would actually have the nerve to say that?” Louis’ eyes widened.

 

“I can’t tell you,” Niall said.

 

“Why not? Niall, whoever is saying this stuff is hurting you. Badly.” Louis said.

 

“I’m not gonna tell you because… because everything he says is true!” Niall cried out.

 

Louis grabbed Niall’s wrist. “Niall James Horan. Nothing… whoever the hell is saying this to you…  is saying is true, am I clear?”

 

Niall didn’t agree. “Aiden says so,” He whispered.

 

“Who’s Aiden?” Louis demands, growing worried.

 

“You’ll think I’m crazy,” Niall said.

 

“Niall, I could never think you’re crazy.”

 

“Yes you can, and you will,” Niall protested.

 

“Try me,” Louis challenged.

 

Niall took a deep breath. “Only I can see Aiden. He never leaves me alone. He tried to kill you once! Remember when I fell down and hit my head that night? Aiden tried to stab you in your sleep. He reminds me how worthless I am, and tells me not to eat or sleep. He haunts me, Louis! I’m so scared!”

 

Niall started crying, and all Louis could do was hold him. Louis was in shock, but believed what Niall said nonetheless.

 

“So this boy tells you mean and untrue things, and tells you not to eat?” Louis needed confirmation. Niall nodded, and soon the blond had cried himself to sleep.

 

When Niall first woke up, Niall heard Louis, Liam, and Harry’s voices, along with another deeper, older voice.

 

“... think… hallucinations… meds…”

 

Niall couldn’t make out what they were saying, and soon, he went back to sleep.

When he woke up next, everything was much clearer. He took in his surroundings and found himself still in Louis’ grip, who was sound asleep. Liam was sitting next to the two with a grave face.

 

“Li-Liam?” Niall whispered. “What’s wrong?”

 

Liam gave a small smile. “Niall, what you have been experiencing is hallucinations. Aiden isn’t real. Niall, why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

 

“I didn’t want to worry you. And I thought you would think I’m crazy and kick me out.” Niall answered truthfully.

 

“Niall James, I don’t care what’s happening, if something like this is going on, you tell someone, got it?”

 

Niall nodded.

 

“Niall, we had a doctor come over to look at you and Louis. He’s putting you both on meds,” Liam announced.

 

Niall’s eyes went wide. “Can we afford that?”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I got a promotion at work, and all this time, Harry has been collecting money.”

 

“That’s great,” Niall smiled, closing his eyes. He was so worn out.

 

“Go back to sleep, Niall. Then when you wake up, we’re getting some food into you,” Liam smiled, running a hand through Niall’s blonde locks.

 

\------------------------------

 

Niall had to take a pill every morning and every night, but it was worth it, as he was happier and healthier. Niall began to slowly gain more weight, and got more rest. Niall hadn’t seen Aiden for at least two weeks, and the reason Aiden appeared then was Niall had forgotten to take his pill. Luckily, Niall had told the boys, and they had spent the whole day distracting him from the monster.

 

Louis had also been getting better, getting sick less and less often. He now had the energy to do more things, and Louis was planning on finding a job later on. For right now though, he spent his days doing chores around the house.

 

Harry spend more time with them now, and soon he was back to the friend he had once been. Harry hardly ever went partying anymore, and the only time he did was with the other boys, even Louis, as he said he was up for it. He and Liam got along well now, and did everything together. Liam was more relaxed, but still kept a close eye on both Louis and Niall, worried that their illnesses will come back with it’s full force. Basically, everyone was doing well.

 

Niall had drawn a picture of what Aiden looked like at Louis’ request. He spent a long time on it, but once he did, he felt so much better showing his best mates what the monster in his head looked like.

 

All four boys were sitting around the fire, looking at the picture of Aiden. Once it was back in Niall’s hand, Niall gave it one more look before throwing it into the fire. He grinned while it burned, and he probably looked insane, but isn’t everyone a little insane?

 

_I swear on my mother's grave that I will never let anyone put me down like that again, because none of it was true. I’ll always have my three best mates by my side. And you know what, Aiden?_

  
_The only thing that was my fault was listening to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for any mistakes, but it's late and I only skimmed over it. 
> 
> :D


End file.
